Two Souls: Begining Age
by Neon Star
Summary: PG for now, may go higher. Neverending Story crossover. Atreyu and Bastian die and are reborn into Frodo and Sam. Things begin to drastically change, but the quest remains the same.
1. End of an Age

Two Souls: End of an Age, Beginning Another  
  
Atreyu and Bastian die but are reborn into new lives that span not only time but also worlds, fulfilling what they need to, before they can rest.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Neverending Story, Michael Ende does, I don't own Middle Earth, wished I did, Tolkien does.  
  
This first part centers on Atreyu and Bastian. Next moves on to Middle Earth. Which will be up tomorrow, depends on how many people read and review.  
  
Also, there is no slash in this and there never will be! They are good friends, very good friends that have been through a lot and back, nothing more! Atreyu is Moonchild's now until eternity and after! Also, I don't believe in reincarnation, but it fits well into this story. Just wanting to let you know. This has very little detail for now because it is only to a run down of events then we get into the LOTR stuff.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The warrior lay gasping, his breath chill as the life in him flickered and faded. His once black/blue hair was now gray, and his dark eyes were still sharp, but the fire in them was fading. His olive skin was pale and sweat covered. A large wound was upon his chest, bandaged and cared for, but it would still prove his death. In spite of all this, his senses were sharp still, as they had been in the days of his youth.  
  
"He will not last much longer," a quiet voice said far to right.  
  
"He can't die," another voice said softly, and then he heard someone come closer.  
  
He knew him well; as they had been friends for years, ever sense they had been young. But the one before him was old now, just as he was.  
  
"You can't leave me, Atreyu," the man whispered at his side.  
  
Atreyu, a name that he would have forgotten if not for his love and his dear friend. Now his love was gone, and his friend remained to remind him that he was not just the Empress's Protector, but also just simply Atreyu, even as he died.  
  
"It is not for me to decided, Bastian. I have given my life for the new Empress, now I can rejoin Moonchild," the old warrior rasped.  
  
"My one true friend, I do not know how I will manage without you. I do not think I will leave Fantastica alive this time," Bastian said quietly.  
  
"I know you have not the strength. But we will all be united soon, dear friend, as it was meant to be," Atreyu breathed.  
  
His fire was dwindling, and his time was failing. He knew he did not have enough time, but he had to say it.  
  
"Thank you, my dear and loyal friend, for being at my side to the end of it," Atreyu whispered.  
  
"I would not be anywhere else. Thank you for being the best friend I could ever have, my brother in spirit," Bastian said.  
  
"Always. Farewell, my brother," Atreyu said softly.  
  
His dark eyes closed for the last time, and his breathing started to slow.  
  
"Goodbye, my friend," Bastian whispered.  
With one last sigh, Atreyu's head lolled to the side, and Fantastica lost its greatest hero and it was soon to lose its savior as well.  
  
Bastian let go of his friend's hand, which was all ready growing cold.  
  
"Get my sword," he softly ordered.  
  
The orderly quickly did as he was told and brought Bastian his sword. Bastian held it up to the light. It was not Sikanda, but it would do for the task at hand. He glanced only once at the still body on the bed, then left the room. His purpose was set and he was ready to meet his fate. He would find his friend's murderer, and be done with it quickly.  
The heralds were all ready being sent out far and wide with the news of the great warrior's death when Bastian finally found the one he had searched for. The Dark Power had tried to destroy him, but had forgotten that Bastian was not of Fantastica. It mortally wounded him, but Bastian destroyed it. And then came the ending of the age of Moonchild with the death of the last savior, Bastian Bulthazar Bux, of her time..  
  
But the story does not end there, for heroes are still needed, and the spirits of these two will transcend time and space before finally allowed rest. And their first new quest begins in Middle Earth....  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Okay, a bit strange, I know. So who do you think they will come back as? 


	2. Reawakening

Thanks for the wonderful reviews! I have decided who they are going to be!  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Reawakening  
  
The Nazgul loomed over him, its dagger posed to strike. He felt it as it sank into his flesh, but something else flashed into him with it.  
  
Nearby, Sam cried out as he heard the sound of his friend and Master in pain.   
  
Suddenly, like a veil had been torn away, two souls once more found who they were. Sam remembered striking the other with a blade, and nearly causing his death, but the other had not been Frodo at that time, nor had he been Samwise.  
  
"Atreyu!" Sam cried as he hurried to where he had seen his friend last.  
  
Pippin and Merry glanced at him in shock then ran over. Frodo appeared with a cry as he ripped the ring from his finger.  
  
Shock played on his own features as memories flooded back into him with a numbing cold. He was Atreyu, or was he? No, yes... His mind ran back and forth, he was Frodo, and he had once been Atreyu.   
  
He vaguely felt someone take his hand.  
  
"Atre... Frodo," a voice called.  
  
He forced himself to focus and saw his friend's face.  
  
:"Yes, Bastian, its all right," Frodo whispered.  
  
"Frodo, what are you talking about? Are you all right?" Pippin asked.  
  
Frodo shuddered suddenly, and blackness started to cloud his eyes. He tried to answer, but a moan came from his throat.  
  
Strider finished the last of the Nazgul and rushed to his side. He picked Frodo up.  
  
"Come on, we cannot stay in this place," Strider said as he placed Frodo over his shoulder and took off.  
  
Sam, Merry, and Pippin hurried after him.  
  
"Sam, what is going on? Why did you call out that name Atreyu when Frodo was stabbed? Why did Frodo call you Bastian?" Merry asked.  
  
"I can't explain now, Mr. Merry. Please don't ask me to until I can speak to Frodo," Sam said softly.  
  
Merry thought to ask him again, but did not. He felt that there was something larger then even the quest had started, but he did not know how he knew. 


End file.
